


For Me, It's You

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, post 10x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: Takes place a few hours after episode 10x21 ends.Danny can't sleep. Maybe Steve can help with that.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	For Me, It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Danny couldn’t sleep.   
  
It wasn’t the sound of the ocean keeping him up, he’d long gotten used to the ebb and flow of the waves against the small patch of sand out the back. He would never agree with Steve that it was soothing but at least it didn’t drive him crazy any more.   
  
As he paced back and forth the short landing outside Steve’s room, each step caused him to wince. Without looking he knew long purple bruises had slowly formed up his back and across his thighs from the tussle with the thief earlier that day. He’s gotten away with nothing in his hands but had left the house in disarray and Danny with aching muscles. He was too old to be fighting with much younger criminals. Even with a stiff back no matter what position he sat in and a mystery cypher hanging over their heads, he knew they were also not the reason why sleep was eluding him.   
  
No.  
  
It was Steve.  
  
How many hours, how many days, he wondered, over the past ten years of their friendship, had he spend worrying about him? More than he cared to admit to, he knew that much.   
  
Ten years ago, he used to worry about the SEAL’s crazy tactics and disregard for police procedure. He'd been sure a criminal was going to walk free because things were pushed too far or the i’s and t’s weren’t dotted and crossed.   
  
As they settled into their partnership, Danny began to worry about Steve putting himself in the line of fire, his reckless behaviour a sign of how little he valued his own life over others. It was only a matter of time before he would be at his partner’s funeral, his third one in just a few short years. He worried about what he would have to tell Grace who had begun to idolise her brand new uncle.   
  
He had been right to worry when Steve ran off to North Korea and Afghanistan. Even with his bloodied and bruised friend safe and back within eyesight he hadn’t been able to stop himself from worrying. What if they’d been a few seconds too late?   
  
After Deb, Joe, Doris, Danny’s worry only increased. Steve had been dealt with too much hurt for one person to bear, each death adding to the pain and guilt Danny knew Steve lived with. To most people, Steve was fine. His honest grins and energy for leaping tall buildings in a single bound were enough to con the rest of the team. But not Danny.   
  
Until recently of course.   
  
Because Steve didn’t have any energy left to pretend he was fine anymore and people had started to notice. Tani had come to him with her own worries and he’d caught Lou’s concerned glances in Steve’s direction. That’s why Danny had pushed Steve to talk.   
  
And Steve had.   
  
_That’s_ why he couldn’t sleep. Because of what Steve had told him.   
  
_ “I don’t know anymore Danny, I don’t know.”  
  
_ He’d been unable to think about anything but Steve’s words to him ever since and the more he thought about it, the more other thoughts he’d been ignoring for years rose to the surface. Scary thoughts he’d been ignoring for good reason. He had known as soon as Steve had opened up to him that he had a decision to make.   
  
It hadn't taken him long to make his decision, less time than Danny thought it would take. He stopped pacing. For the first time in a long time, his mind had been made up and he wasn’t worried about the what-ifs.   
  
As he lifted his closed fist to knock on Steve’s door, the door swung open suddenly, revealing Steve in a t-shirt and boxers. Danny stood frozen, his hand still raised.   
  
“How’d you know I was out here?” He asked.  
  
“Danny,” Steve scratched at the short hairs at the back of his neck. “You’ve been pacing outside my room for an hour now.”  
  
“Right,” he lowered his hand. “I didn’t wake you did I?”  
  
Steve shook his head, “No, I was uh...I was up.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.”  
  
Steve gave him a _ yeah, no shit _ , look. With a sigh, he opened the door wider and took a step backwards. “C’mere,” he said with a jerk of his head.   
  
“In there?” Danny’s eyebrows rose. He could count the number of times he’d been inside Steve’s bedroom on one hand. No matter how close they were and how welcome he was made to feel in Steve’s home, that room had always been Steve’s private space.   
  
“Yeah, before you wake Junior up.”  
  
Danny blinked at Steve for a moment before taking a wide step across the threshold. Steve hadn’t moved far back and closing the door behind Danny had left them almost pressed up against each other.   
  
“So…”  
  
Steve’s chest was warm against Danny, making it hard for him to concentrate. “Hmm?”  
  
“You wanted to talk to me about something?”  
  
“I did?”  
  
Steve left out a huff of amusement, “Danny, you were outside my door about to knock.”  
  
“Right, I was.”  
  
“Well?”  
  
“I uh,” Danny looked up and met Steve’s eyes. The only light in the room was coming from a lamp on Steve’s nightstand and it cast soft shadows across his face. Steve was looking back at his with an expression Danny didn’t recognise. “I came to say-  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Danny swallowed hard. “If you’re out, I’m out.”  
  
Steve’s face morphed into confusion, “What?”  
  
“If this is it, if you’re done, then so am I.”  
  
“Danny-  
  
“No,” Danny shook his head, “I’ve made my mind up...If you think I could do this job without you then you’re wrong, very wrong.”  
  
“Danny-  
  
“And they don’t need us anymore, not really, Lou can handle things, Adam’s back, Tani and Junior are all grown up.”  
  
“ _ Danny! _ ”  
  
Danny’s mouth slammed shut.   
  
“Okay,” Steve agreed softly.   
  
“Okay?”   
  
“Yeah...we’ll figure this out together.”  
  
“Okay...good,” Danny couldn’t help the smile that split his face.   
  
Steve mirrored him with a smile of his own and they couldn’t help but stare at each other with matching grins. After a long moment, something in Steve’s eyes changed and the smile faded away.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
“What?”  
  
“Before, when I mentioned the dating and the restaurant, things I’d tried to...y’know.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I realised there’s something we haven’t tried.”  
  
Danny didn’t miss the way _ I _ had turned into  _ we _ . "Oh?" He tried to sound casual but failed miserably, "What's that?" His heart thudded in his chest so hard he was convinced Steve could hear it.   
  
His eyes followed Steve’s hand as it rose up towards him. A second later the large hand was cupping the side of his face, Steve’s skin so hot against him it felt like his cheek was burning. This was it. The thing he’d been ignoring and pushing deep down into the back of his mind for so long because he knew openly hoping for it would hurt too much.   
  
“Steve?” Danny croaked out and Steve froze. For a second he wondered if Steve was going to pull away and he quickly lifted his own hand up to grasp Steve’s wrist and hold his hand in place. "Steve" He repeated, his voice a little stronger the second time.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“If you’re in, then I’m in.”  
  
The grin on Steve’s face returned. With a gentle tug, Danny was pulled forwards as Steve ducked down to meet him. Their first kiss was slow and sweet and surprisingly chaste as they tested the brand new waters with each other. As Steve’s thumb swept across Danny’s cheekbone, their lips pressed together softly before they pulled apart. Their second kiss happened a moment later, followed by a third and a fourth meeting of lips which lingered until they reluctantly pulled apart, just far enough to take a breath and rest their foreheads against each other.   
  
“Ten years,” Danny found himself muttering.   
  
“Hmm?” Steve hummed, the vibrations sending a shiver down Danny’s spine.   
  
“Took us ten years.”  
  
Steve lifted his head up and shook it, “Took us five minutes, we just didn’t realise it.”   
  
Danny couldn’t help but chuckle as he realised Steve was right. “What now?”  
  
“Now we sleep.”  
  
He let himself be pulled towards Steve’s bed and he found himself yawning as he was manhandled under the covers that were still warm from Steve’s body heat. They laid on their sides facing each other, sharing the same pillow. Steve’s arm was slung over Danny’s waist protectively whilst one of Danny’s hands slid under Steve’s loose t-shirt and up the expanse of warm skin he discovered.   
  
“And after that?”  
  
“You’re worrying again.”  
  
“Can’t help it.”  
  
“Guess I’ll have to find some new ways to distract you then.”  
  
“Looking forward to it.”  _ All of it.   
  
_ His eyes slid shut and he felt himself drifting off easily. The last thing he remembered was the feel of Steve’s lips placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He could get used to that.   
  
Danny slept.   
  
  



End file.
